


Avocato x Gary Goodspeed SMUT

by NuggetSpace



Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, Transformation, i better tag it, sex toy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 17:45:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14857307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NuggetSpace/pseuds/NuggetSpace
Summary: Avocato and Gary are looking for a type of stone. Avocato tells Gary not to touch anything! But does he listen? Nope.





	Avocato x Gary Goodspeed SMUT

Ruins surrounded Gary as he and Avocato walked the path, each pillar was broken or reduced to a pile of rocks. He watched to touch each rock and pocket each one but Avocato told him not too, and he decided to listen this time..for now.

“So, what are we looking for again?” Avocato didn’t turn his eyes from the map as he answered “We are looking for a stone, it can upgrade H.U.E’s defense system” Gary groaned “Boring!” Avocato rolled his eyes “The maps shows that it should be right ahead in this cave” Gary didn’t even notice there were in front of a cave, a very dark and spooky cave. Avocato folded the map and placed in into his pocket before turning to Gary.

“Ok before we go in let’s set some rules. Rule 1: Don’t touch anything! We don’t know what’s all in here besides the stone” Gary rolled his eyes and crossed his arms “Any other rules Mr. Party-Pooper?” Avocato thought for a moment “Nope that’s pretty much it. Just don’t touch anything!” Gary groan “I get it! Don’t touch anything!” Avocato satisfied, turned and began to walk into the dark cave. Before going in Gary grabbed a flashlight and turned it on.

Gary moved his flashlight around, looking at the walls, he noticed some signs and drawings on the walls but he really couldn’t make them out at the dark. He stopped to take a look and noticed one of the drawings kinda looked like a Ventrexian? He tried to look closer “Gary! Come on!” Gary jumped and looked ahead, Avocato was waiting for him “C-Coming!” He took one last look at the drawing before running ahead.

Gary caught up with Avocato, following close behind him “Have you noticed the drawings on the walls?” Avocato shook his head “Haven’t been paying attention, this place is full of different cultures.” Gary hums “Even Ventrexian culture?” “It’s possible”.

Gary stopped as something caught his eyes, he pointed his flashlight at the corner and saw what looked like a silver collar. Walking forward he crouched down and picked up the collar inspecting it. It was covered in small engraved designs that lead to a bright red gem. He turned the collar and noticed some writing on the side but couldn’t understand it. The only thing he could understand was ‘WEAR ME’ scratched into it. Shrugging he placed the collar on, locking the back. It was a little big, but it felt nice for being metal.

Gary stood up but began to stumble, he felt dizzy. His head started to spin as he gripped the wall hoping to steady himself “A-Avocato!” He called out, his voice echoing. He panted as his whole body began to fill hot “Damn it Avocato where are you?!”.

Gary screamed as pain shot all over his body, falling to his knees he wrapped his arms around his stomach “W-What’s happening?!” Looking at his hand he noticed a tuff of blond peaked out of his glove, he took his shaky robot hand and pulled the glove off. He stared at his hand shocked as blond fur covered his hand. Tears fell as his head began to pound. Everything hurt. He just wanted it to stop.

He pulls on the collar but it refused to come off, he sobbed as he kept pulling. “Gary?!” Gary turned around, his eyes were wide with fear and pain “A-Avo?” Avocato crouched down “Gary what happened?!” Gary’s nails dug into the dirt as pain shot to his back all the down to his legs “T-The collar!” Avocato shined his flashlight on Gary and gasped. The once human was covered in blonde fur. He had two cat-like ears on his head, his eyes slightly glowed as he avoided Avocato gaze. Avocato peaked over and saw a puffy tail wag back in worth. He was a Ventrexian. Avocato sighed and looked at the collar. “What did I say?” Gary whined “N-Not to touch anything” Avocato blushed as Gary’s whine sent shivers down his spine. Shaking the thought away he looked at the words on the collar “He who is not Ventrexian will be turned by the Gods into one and will be punished by the sheaths of the God’s people for stealing. Only then will the thief be released” Avocato blushed at the sentence. This was an ancient Ventrexian sex toy!

Gary panted, the pain finally passed. He looked up at Avocato who was biting his bottom lip “W-What’s wrong?” Avocato sighed and grabbed Gary’s hand pulling him up. Gary’s legs shook as he stood. “So good news and bad news. Which one do you want first?” Gary’s new cat ears flattened “Good news?” Avocato sighed “There is a way to reverse this” Gary smiled “That’s great! So what’s the bad news?” Avocato looked down and rubbed the back of his neck “The bad news is how we reverse it” Gary titled his head “Why? All we need is a sheath right? Where can we find one?” Avocato’s mouth hung open, he didn’t know.

Avocato rubbed his face “oh my god Gary no.. a sheath is a covering for ventrexian dick” Gary’s eyes widen “Wait.. so you mean” Avocato nodded “The only way to get that off is by us having sex” Gary’s cheeks heated up, he thought about having sex with his best friend before but he thought Avocato was straight “A-Are you ok with this?” Gary asked. Afraid he was going to leave him like this. Avocato bit his lip again “Would it be weird if I said I was more than okay with it?” Gary’s brain short circuited for a moment. “R-Really?” Avocato stood closer to Gary, He could feel his breath on his face. Avocato cupped his cheek and pulled Gary’s face towards his. Their lips were almost touching “Yeah” Avocato whispered before he closed the gap.

Gary gasped as he felt Avocato’s furry lips against his. This was a dream come true for him. He wrapped his arms around Avocato neck. Avocato smiled into the kiss as Gary responded back with sloppy movements. He probably didn’t do this much.

Avocato broke the kiss making Gary whine at the lost. Avocato smirked as he laid Gary on the cold cave floor, it felt nice against Gary’s hot skin. “Don’t worry baby, I got you” Gary held back a moan as Avocato unbuckled his belt and tug down his red pants. Avocato smirked as he saw Gary’s bugle in Gary’s boxers.

Avocato looks up into Gary’s eyes as he pulls his boxers down slowly. His sheath popped out, just his tip of his cock poked out. Gary gasped as he looked down “W-Where did my dick go?” Avocato chuckled “It’s in your sheath.. that pink tip is it. It not out all the way” Avocato hummed as he swiped his thumb over his tip “Such a cute tip..” Gary bit his lip “D-Don’t call it that..” Avocato grinned and he spread Gary’s legs wider and leaned down “But its so cute.. just begging to be touched” He swiped his tough on the cock watching as it slowly slid out. Nubs began to show on the pink cock. Avocato smiled and placed an opened mouth kiss on the shaft.

Gary squirmed “Stop teasing!” Avocato chuckled and took half of Gary’s cock into his mouth and reaching under to fondle his balls. Gary gasped at the warm wet feeling. He rolled his head back as Avocato took more of him.

Avocato moaned at the musky taste and smell of Gary, it was addicting. He needed more. Gary whined as Avocato pulled of his cock with a small ‘Pop!’ “Why are you stopping?” Avocato grinned and lifted up Gary’s ass gripping his cheeks “Just watch”. Avocato gently blew on Gary’s tight hole, watching his legs shake “W-What are you doing?!” Avocato grinned and answered by give a slowly lick on his hole. Gary moaned at the new feeling “A-Avo don’t stop..” Avocato began to eat him out like it was his last meal.

Gary’s eyes widen when he felt Avocato’s rough tongue slide into his hole. He clawed at the ground as he felt Avocato add a finger “A-Ah..” Avocato looked up. His cock twitched as he saw Gary’s face. Drool fell down his furred chin, his tongue poked out slightly as his eyes were shut tight. With determination in mind, he added another finger. He gave himself a pat on the pack when Gary gave a loud moan. He pulled his tongue out slurping the mixed juices. He slowly began to scissor Gary’s tight hole. Gary’s fluffy tail wagged unable to control itself from the pleasure.

Avocato unbuckled his belt with one hand as he added another finger and curled up. Gary threw his hand back as he let out a loud moan. Avocato grinned as he realized he touched his prostate. “Like that baby?” Gary quickly nodded unable to answer. Avocato thrusted his curled fingers into his prostate over and over. Gary’s body twitched with each thrust. He was so close.

Avocato pulled out of Gary’s slick hole making him whine at the lost. “Just hold on baby ok?” Gary nods and spreads his legs wider showing his red slick hole. Avocato groaned and quickly pulled off his pants along with his boxers. His cock was fully out of its sheath. Gary stared at it wide eyed. His cock wasn’t tall but it was very thick. He noticed the nubs on it. He swallowed the spit in his mouth. Avocato scooted between Gary’s legs. Avocato pumped his cock a few times before grabbing the back of Gary’s head and pushing it down towards his cock. Gary whined as Avocato swiped his tip against Gary’s lips. “Open that pretty mouth baby” Gary obeyed and opened his mouth, taking the tip into his mouth.

Avocato groaned as Gary slowly took in his cock. Gary looked up at Avocato as he sucked on it, the nubs feeling strange against his tongue. Avocato gave a soft thrust sending his cock down Gary’s throat. Gary gagged his eyes watering. Avocato stopped and looked down about to apologize. But stopped when Gary moaned around his cock. Avocato grinned and thrusted in his mouth again “You like that?” Gary nodded moaning again.

Avocato pulled his cock out of Gary’s mouth, feeling like it was lube up enough. Avocato gently pushed his hand on Gary’s chest making him fall backwards. He positioned his lubed cock with Gary’s wet hole “Ready baby?” Gary nodded “J-Just go slow ok?” Avocato nodded and pressed the tip in slowly. Gary clawed at the floor trying to find a anchor to hold on too.

Avocato stopped as he was half way in, he panted as Gary’s warm tight hold surrounded his cock. It was amazing. “You doing ok?” Gary nodded wrapping his legs around Avocato waist. Avocato leaned down and pecked Gary’s lip “I’m going to put all of it in now ok?” Gary nodded his tail twitching. Avocato groaned and he pushed the rest in, their hips touching. Gary whimpered of the feeling of being so full. He only had a few of his fingers in there.

Avocato gave a slowly thrust, moaning at the warmth. “Y-Your so warm..” Gary blushed and rolled his hips “F-Fuck me Avocato please” Avocato growled “I won’t be able to control myself if I do” Gary cupped Avocato face and placed a kiss on his lips “Good. Wreak my ass kitty” He smirked.

Avocato growled sliding out “What are you-“ Avocato slammed back into Gary’s ass making him throw his head back in a silent scream. Avocato turned into an animal as he fucked Gary. He tongue hanged out with a pleasured filled grin as his thrusts became harder. Gary whined clawing at Avocato’s chest “Don’t stop. Don’t stop. Don’t stop.” Gary repeated. Avocato growled and pulled out “Woah!” Avocato roughly turned Gary over onto his stomach, grabbing his ass and putting it in the air before slamming back into his hole. Gary cried out at Avocato doing this. It felt so good.

Avocato reached down and rough grabbed Gary’s cock, slick with his precum and began to pump it “Cum for me” He growled into Gary’s ear. With one hard thrust, Avocato hit Gary’s prostate. Gary dug his fingers into the ground as he screamed, his cum painted the ground beneath him.

Avocato’s thrusts turned sloppy as he felt Gary tighten around him. With one last thrust he shot his milky seed into Gary’s hole. Gary groaned feeling full. Cum dripped out of his hole onto his furry thighs. Avocato held himself up with shaky arms.

There was a click and the collar fell off onto the ground. Gary groaned as he felt his body burn up, as he slowly turned normal. He laid there panting looking at his hand as the fur disappeared. It worked.

He shifted and groaned when he felt Avocato still in him “H-Hey mind pulling out?” Avocato sighed and pulled Gary’s limp body into his lap “Let me soften first. If I pull out now it’s going to hurt like a bitch” Gary nodded and nuzzled into Avocato’s neck “Thank you..” Avocato smiled and kissed his cheek “Anytime”

Once they were able too, Gary and Avocato cleaned themselves the best they could and got dressed “So what does this make us?” Avocato blushed and looked over at Gary as he slipped his tank top on “I-If you want we could be mates? Or do you use boyfriend?” Gary thought for a moment “I like mates” Avocato grinned and pecked his lips “Mates it is then”

Gary eyed the collar, a smirked formed as he picked it up and placed it in his bag “I think we can have fun with this” Avocato blushed and rolled his eyes “Let’s go” Avocato grabbed Gary’s hand and intertwined Gary’s and his fingers together as they walked back to the ship.


End file.
